


Immerse Yourself

by Drabble_88 (Bloodpatternblue)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulma - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Bulma, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension, Vegebul, slow burn smut, vegeta - Freeform, younger vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Drabble_88
Summary: Bulma is researching for a new journalistic piece, one she can add to her body of award winning immersive journalism work.Sexuality is something most humans are obsessed with. Her new angle is younger men who actively seek older women. She is pointed in the direction of a young, sexy Personal Trainer at her local gym.She jumps straight into his world for a ride she won't soon forget.Fun, smutty, lighthearted, tension building goodness
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 73
Kudos: 105





	1. Part one - Cougars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is going to be a short fic. One I've been inspired to write from some other awesome authors.  
> Links to their stories below!
> 
> I've drawn some fanart for this fic too. You can find them and previews of new chapters on my twitter profile  
> @bloodpatternbl2  
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Lady Red  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592275/chapters/48889046
> 
> Vulgar Woman  
> https://twitter.com/1Vulgar

Immerse yourself   
Part 1 - Cougars

  
  


"I'm doing research for this new piece. I'm looking into human sexuality, kinks and preferences. It's super interesting" She said, her top lip pulling up to one side. Like it was attached by a piece of string. It was that annoying twitch she had, one that appeared when she was talking about a new topic. Something her mind was going bananas over, obsessing about.

"You mean like sexual preferences?" The younger male asked curiously.

"Well of course, that's part of it. But other preferences beside gender too. like kinks, body types, age differences… You know..." 

"Cougars" Both men said in unison, staring mischievously at each other. Like some inside joke.

"Yes" She giggled. "Have you guys dated older women?"

"Sure, it's pretty hot! They know what they want and go after it. I like that" One mused.

"Why are you asking?" The other wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Stop it, you dork. I'm way too old" 

"You're barely over 30 right?"

Wrong.

"Sure, I'll take that" She winked. 

Lies. 

The two men glanced at each other again. Grinning. One's face turned serious all of a sudden, like a life changing idea just hit him straight in the face.

"You know who she should talk to" 

The other man searched his friend's face for answers. It visibly clicked.

"Ohhh, yeah definitely!"

Both their set of eyes darted back to hers. Their cheekiness had reached new heights.

"Who?" Bulma demanded.

"Him…" One said, nodding his head over to the direction of the lockers. People were coming and going from the gym, it was the busiest part of the building where people left their belongings while they trained. Standing looking down at his hands as another male was reading something from his phone. Leaning up against a dividing wall, his low cut singlet that swooped the sides of his body gave a perfect sneak peak of his well defined torso. He was one of the personal trainers. Vegeta.

"Him? Why?"

She had seen him before, sure, but had never said a single word to him. She barely knew his name. Since she trained odd hours because of her work schedule, getting to know the gym staff was damn near impossible.

"He was dating an older woman for a bit"

"Yeah, she was like mid 40s. Old enough to be his mother" The shorter of the two said. "It's weird because he is doing pretty well for himself. So why would he need a sugar muma?"

Bulma's mouth raised to one side. Again with the twitch. She was a sucker for a juicy angle.

"Wow, really? Good find boys!" Bulma said, slapping one of the men on the back, never taking her eyes off the young, lusciously sculpted P.T.

Sniggers escaped their throats, Both turning and walked away from their older friend. Her sights were set on a target now. She wouldn't be interested in anything else they had to say. So they did the only right thing in that situation. Left her to her next meal.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shit. I _just_ had them in my hand!" 

Scurrying around her desk, desperately looking for her car keys, her hands searched underneath everything they came in contact with. 

"Yo! Bulma, you coming?" Her colleague asked, jacket slung over her arm.

"Come on Briefs, you've been head down bum up all week come and have some drinks" her boss said.

Bulma's face, thankfully turned away from their line of sight, visibly twisted in annoyance. When she smelt the blood of a new story. It was all she could concentrate on. She needed to immerse herself. These jackasses knew that. She hadn't won awards by going to team drinks every Friday night.

"No, no, you go on without me. Besides, I'm meeting a new source tonight!" 

Jingle and a crash, sounded the alarm as her keys dropped to the floor from inside her diary. Luckily it overshadowed the groans of her workmates, or she may have had to dodge their requests further.

Her phone vibrated, pulling her away from her thoughts. Shit. She grabbed at her jacket pocket. She was already running late, and now he had arrived early.

Shit.

* * *

  
Shit. He glanced a second time at his watch, frustration making him chomp down his jaw. Toying with the idea of conceding to defeat, he heard the bell of the diner clang.

His head turned to an encouraging view. So she hadn't wasted his time after all. His eyes helplessly darted downwards to her hips. A tight pencil skirt and black high heels perfectly framed her body. The billowing white blouse gave her oozing femininity. Fuck. This was different to her presentation at the gym earlier in the week.

"Sorry I'm late! I hope you weren't waiting too long" Her teeth flashed for a moment and retreated again as her fake smile disappeared. 

Hands grabbed the table as she slid into the booth opposite him. Skillfully his eyes traced down to receive a perfect view of the flesh coloured garter belt, strapped firmly to her lustrous thigh. His posture naturally switched, becoming more masculine with his arms propped up onto the table. 

"It's fine," He mumbled.

"Thank you again to agreeing to this, I really appreciate it"

Thoughts surged as his brain worked overtime to arrange them systematically. His charm came natural with most other women, but she was different. Confident, intelligent, brilliant. He hadn’t had to rewire his thought process like this before. 

"Like I said, it's fine" He leaned forward and opening up his hands. "I couldn't pass up an opportunity to be involved in your work, you have an impressive catalogue."

Searching for a reaction, his breath held inside his lungs. 

"Thank you, now let me get sorted before I waste any more time…" 

A tiny inaudible sigh tickled his throat. Yes, she was his type. He usually knew when he first met a woman if they would be fucking soon. But she had grown on him, maybe it was the business wear? He was a sucker for a well tailored pencil skirt. Definitely, she was attractive, inside and out. 

Scuffed footsteps approached. "Can I get you something to drink?" A waitress sounded from the side of the booth.

* * *

The waitress' voice startled her from her train of thought.

"Oh, uh… Coffee please. Flat white, no sugar"

Bulma's eyes instinctively fell to Vegeta. He was watching her meticulously, like he was conducting research of his own. She tried her best to convey a message on her face, to wake him from his train of thought.  
His eyes blinked and he was back.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer thanks"

“Oh?” Her mind tingled. Activating interviewer mode. "Going somewhere?" 

"A date, after this"

"A date? Is she older?"

His gaze left hers for a moment and returned. "Yes, I haven't dated anyone my own age in three years"

Proficiently, she had the pen in her hand before he could notice her movements. "Right. How did you meet her?"

"One of my clients introduced us, she had a recently divorced friend…"

"You find all of your dates this way? Word of mouth?"

"No"

"No?" She pressed, dropping her eyelids slightly.

His gaze left hers again, ever so subtlety. Interesting. 

"I'm on and off dating sites, as well as being in a male strip show once a month"

Vegeta said, folding his well defined arms across his chest, leaning back into the hard cushioned seat. He wore that shirt with a purpose. Without doubt. Involuntarily her eyes widened. Her lip pulled up again. Damn, this was really going to be worth her time.

"Can I see a photo of your date tonight?"

Smirking he reached inside his back pocket. Hauling his phone into his hands. He unlocked it, scrolled through apps and handed it over to her. Bulma carefully wrapped her fingers around the thin black metal computer. 

Body tight, she works out, of course. Had some filler in her face, no judgement. 

"Are they all this attractive?"

He shrugged, "Sure, they are attractive. But that isn't why I'm dating them"

* * *

  
A twinkle jumped through her gaze. Like she had seen something really captivating. He felt his ego being stroked ever so gently. He enjoyed it if he was honest. She was totally engrossed in his words. Hanging for the next sentence right after the last finished.  
  
“Well, this is why I asked you to meet me, I’m highly intrigued by you Vegeta. The real question, why are you dating them?” Her pen tapped on the table in a fast rhythm.  
  
“A number of reasons. Their confidence, they’re direct and ask for what they want. There are no games. They don’t need my constant validation”  
  
“Oh I see” Bulma’s face went from curiosity to a quick flash of presumptuous cheek.  
  
He wondered if she had caught onto his test of inflated comments early? Shit, she was good.  
  
“They are in a stage of their lives where they have time to travel, they have no kids or older kids. They want adventure, they challenge me to grow as a man”  
  
His comment made her face raise from her notes. “Can you elaborate on that? The growth?”  
  
“Older women need a higher level of emotional maturity from a man, I enjoy meeting the challenge, to meet their standards and be a man worthy of their needs” He added a cocky smile to the end of his description.  
  
She flashed him her own brazen smile. Fuck he could grab her right now and take her right here.  
  
“That’s not the answer I was expecting…”  
  



	2. Part two - Vegeta (source)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello to me on twitter - @bloodpatternbl2

Immerse yourself  
Part 2 - Vegeta (source)

Impulsion broke through him. His teeth sunk into his nails. The need to see her name pop up on his screen was driving him mental.  
The date last night was mediocre at best. There was no chemistry with the woman, no spark. Vegeta needed more than a hot body and pretty features. He would offer a lot to a relationship. Either casually or in a more serious deal. With a decent personal training business running out of the gym, plus his side hussle of an online training and supplement business. Making money was not hard for him, he was set up pretty well. His lackluster date last night was friendly. But there was not much between the ears. Showing courtesy toward her, he made sure she got home safely. However, he had no intention of returning her texts. One thing was for sure, he was not laying in bed, staying up all night, thinking of her. That seat was assigned for another. Bulma.  
As if he willed it into existence, his phone finally called out in a sickeningly sweet chirp. The sound elected purely so he could weed out his incoming texts and give hers priority. He hated this intensity. But he was hungry for more. Emojis in her name creating memories of her body from both of their meetings so far.  
  
 _Bulma_ 😜🍑 _: Hi Vegeta, I was hoping to meet up again? Please call me when you’re free to discuss_  
  
The formality of it left a souring taste in his mouth. Sure, she had seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. But she was a journalist. Wasn’t actively listening to a source a professional skill she should have mastered? Perplexity of his thoughts made the groan in his throat that much deeper. It had never been this hard to figure out if a woman was interested or not. Bulma was, he had to admit, of a higher caliber and a little more off limits than the women he had been with before. If he was even more sincere with himself, he enjoyed the potential chase she seemingly offered. Especially when he was this decisive. He was a man after all.  
A few more contemplative moments passed by, he clicked the small phone icon and waited for the line to connect. His heart just about jumped out of his throat.  
  
“Well, hi! Hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have called otherwise…”  
  
“Of course. So are you willing to answer a few more questions? You dropped some interesting bombs on me the other night” Her voice was velvety, but still had an appealing higher pitch that made his skin tingle.  
  
“Sure, where and when”?  
  
“Broadsdale park? Say 11am tomorrow? I’ll have a coffee waiting for you this time”  
  
“The one near the gym?”  
  
“That’s the one”  
  
Fuck it, why not. She might be easier to read this time, in a more relaxed environment. He knew what to expect from her and he would find a way to bring out the carnal side he knew she had. She _had_ to have.  
  
“I should be able to make that”  
  
“Brilliant, see you then”  
  


* * *

  
A woman to always learns from her mistakes. She made sure to time her arrival perfectly. Early enough to beat him, but not too early that their coffees grew cold. She had picked him for a flat white kinda-guy before he even answered her text this morning.  
Watching him confidently stalk over to her was as fascinating as the numerous set of female eyes glued to him as he did. They saw it, as she did. He knew what he was doing, he was very natural at attracting sexual attention. How much of it was forced she found herself pondering.  
Holding out his coffee she plastered her work smile over her face muscles.  
  
“Flat white, full cream, two equals” She winked.  
  
He smirked and grabbed the coffee, setting himself down on the park bench beside her. Normally younger men in gym wear did not appeal to her. But the loose, but hugging-him-in-the-right-place jogger pants and tight sleeveless tank were doing all kinds of things to her brain. Did her heart rate just increase?  
  
“How did your date go the other night?”  
  
His tongue flick against the top of his mouth as a 'tsk' escaped his lips. “It was ok, but she wasn’t my type after all”  
  
“What is your type?”  
  
He let his body fall back against the park bench and he folded his arms. A signature trait he seemed to do automatically, along with that alluring smirk of his. “Someone with a good career, confident, life experience. Someone I can learn from”  
  
“You’re after this growth that you’ve been speaking about…” She contemplated. “But what do you bring to the equation?”  
  
The corners of his mouth flew up, his smirk evolving into a cheeky grin. He pulled his arms above his head and rested his hands on the back of his head. Intentionally flexing his meaty arms and well defined back muscles. It was an impressive masculine display. Fuck, he had a nice body.  
  
She found herself uncharacteristically giggling at his spectacle. “Besides a hot young body”  
  
His face further evolved into a satisfied grin. Proud of himself, he lowered his arms. “So you think I’m attractive Bulma Briefs?”  
  
She forced the smile from her lips. “We are not hear to talk about me, are we?”  
  
He snorted out air, apparently allowing her this one. “Adventure, fun, I can turn them on like men their age can’t. Keep up with them, in ways older me don’t want to.”  
  
Bulma’s eyes involuntarily fell to his lips as he talked, her body pumped full of heat and raging electricity. Naughty thoughts tying to invade her mind.   
  
“I can make them feel young again, carefree. I have my own money, I take care of myself, I cook, I clean, dress well…”  
  
Hiding the rise of her chest, and unable to accurately detect why her body was reacting to him, she pressed on. “I see, do you have any trouble attracting these types of women into your life?”  
  
Vegeta’s dark, sultry gaze flicked to the side of him as his head motioned to a seat behind them. Two attractive, just-about middle aged women sat there, Abso-fucking-lutely eye fucking him. 

* * *

  
“They have been checking me out since I walked over here” He said, looking back at the beautiful blue haired vixen that sat next to him.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“She’s mid 40’s, on her lunch break from some high end, corporate job, probably a managers role, designer suit, no wedding ring…”  
  
Bulma’s eyes veered to the woman behind him, assessing his description she began laughing and quickly looked away.  
  
“So what? You’ll just walk over there and get her number, just like that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, she will come and give me it”  
  
Snorting erupted from the petite woman. “Oh really?”  
  
“Yes, I like direct women right?”  
  
“You’re so full of yourself”  
  
“No, I’ve just done this dance before, many times before” He said, leaning back and turning toward the woman.  
  
Locking eyes with her he smiled, making it obvious he was checking her out. After just about having a conniption, the woman finally turned her body away from Vegeta and began speaking with her friend. Bingo.  
He swung back around and mustered all the smugness he could into his smirk. Not just because he had just proven his claim right, but because he had managed to knock down Bulma’s proper demeanor. She gave him a moment of laughter before she switched back into her professional mode.  
  
“Your show, can I come and see it?”  
  
Before he could stop it, his eyebrow shot up in curiousity. Was that an excuse to come and see him in action? Or was it purely for research purposes?  
  
“I’m following a few different men's lives, none of them are in the adult entertainment industry,” She offered her hands, speaking with her body. “So it will be good to see this side of your life and how you interact with the women”  
  


* * *

  
Handsome features seemed to lose their spark, dropping in emotion at her comment. Did he think he was the only one?  
  
“You’re meeting with other men? Like this?”  
  
“Yes” Bulma said, crossing her leg. “One is even taking me on a date. Showing me how he pursues women”  
  
Intense eyes left hers. Her internal chuckles burst into her inner monologue. He was jealous. He was trying to impress her, did he find her attractive? Was she this type he spoke of? Thoughts raced.  
  
“So…” Bulma lent closer to him. “Can I come to your strip show? Wear my media pass?” She added a wink for good measure.  
  
His peripherals caught her gesture. “Sure, I have one this Saturday actually”  
  
“Perfect!” Bouncing up from the seat she turned to him. “I’m looking forward to it”  
  
Her hand shot out, open and tight. That cocky smirk returned and he reached for her hand. A firm, strong hold clamped down on her hand. The feeling of his skin was warm and exhilarating. She enjoyed it, maybe a little too much.  
  
“Thanks for your time, I’ll see you on Saturday”  
  
“See you then”  
  
Her heels clicked as she began her departure.The woman, in her 40’s and in the power suit, made an obvious, confident bee-line for Vegeta. She knew she shouldn’t, she knew it was unprofessional, but she just had to. Bulma turned and centered on his gaze. It was grinding into her from behind. He was conveying a devilish and provocative grin that she couldn’t help but assume was for her reaction to him, not the unknown power suit, park bench woman.  
  


* * *

  
Laptop perched in her lap, she laid in her bed, propped up by pillows. The keyboard clacked as she typed out her notes from the day's meeting. Her writing had an aura of sensuality to it. It was hard not to be intoxicated by the idea he was painting for her. She wanted to be absorbed by the world he lived in. It made for better journalism. But she had to be careful not to slip into a point of no return.  
Like a devil on her shoulder her phone buzzed on her concrete nightstand. Her whole head turned toward it. It was him. Damn hunk was invading her mind in more ways than one it seemed.  
  
Vegeta (source): _She gave me her number, if you wanted to put that in your little story…_ 🤔 _  
__  
_Her mouth pulled upwards to one side. Damn him.  
  
Bulma: _Oh little story? That wasn’t what you called my work the other night while you tried to stroke my ego_ 💁 _  
__  
_Vegeta (source): _Did it work?_ _  
__  
_Bulma: _No, you need to try harder than that to get a reaction out of me_ _  
__  
_Vegeta (source): _So something else has to be stroked?_ _  
__  
_A gasp unwillingly broke free from her mouth. Brazen and cocky normally wasn't something she was attracted to. So why did he light her up this way? She could slap the back of her own head for enjoying this. She held the phone in her hand, rubbing her thumb across the screen in an attempt to _stroke_ a clever, professional reply out of her mind. All she could concentrate on was an image of him stroking her… ego.  
  
Bulma: _I can assure you, any stroking from you will not affect on me while I work Vegeta. Was she your type after all?_ _  
__  
_She let out a long breath. She’d managed it.  
  
Vegeta (source): _Noted, out of work hours only..._ 😉 _On paper she is, sure. But something may have been distracting me._ _  
__  
_Provocative and devilish, his grin flashed across her mind's eye. God damn, why was this working on her?  
  
Bulma: _You have my media pass organised then?_ _  
__  
_Vegeta (source): _Yes, it’s been sent to your email._  
  
Bulma: _Perfect. I can’t wait to see the show_ _  
__  
_Vegeta (source): _Purely for research purposes of course?_ _  
__  
_Bulma: 😋  
  
Vegeta (source): _?_ _  
__  
_Bulma: _Goodnight Vegeta, see you on Saturday_ _  
__  
_Vegeta (source): _Mmmm, you tease._ 😏  
  
A gif of Frodo Baggins appeared. Text read, ‘All right, then. Keep your secrets’. A burst of air and laughter shot from her as she quickly covered her mouth. Her body betrayed her again, growing heat and pulsing in her core. Humour had a way of wetting her appetite. Fuck. She was in deep shit.


	3. Part Three - Fruit

Immerse yourself   
Part 3 - Fruit

  
  
Screaming detonated inside the large venue. Screaming like she had never heard before, and coming from grown women. Piercing sound cracked into her skull via her rattling ear drums. His fingers gripped and teased his shirt hem. Another round of squealing erupted. They wanted it off. They wanted what was underneath. What he worked everyday at. He returned to the woman in the chair.  
Almost a joke an hour ago, but now her core throbbed. Her mind racing over sex, over what his torso looked like under that soaked white material. Her body moved in time to the music against her will.  
  
Vegeta had a petite woman, early 30’s wrapped around his waist. One hand holding her back, securing her to him. The other ran his hand over her face, down her neck, between her breasts. His face quickly followed. The chorus of wound up women reached a new height, his face turned to them, a cheeky smile sprung up across his face.  
Dropping slowly to his knees, he sensually laid the woman down on her back. Using his hands to stroke her again. His hips rolling over the top of her.  
  
“Take it off!” A woman yelled beside Bulma.  
  
Snapping out of her sexual trances, Bulma laughed. At the woman, at herself. Fuck, she was captivated by the way this man moved his body. She was glad to be off to the side of the audience. The darkness shrouding her. Her media pass hanging from her neck.  
Suddenly Vegeta sat up on his knees ripping his white wife beater in half, all in one quick movement. His chest and abs glistened with sweat, or was it oil. Either way, it was fucking scrumptious. Perfectly sculpted. Bulma cringed at the high pitched sounds being bounced around. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Hands fan faces everywhere. Younger, but mostly middle aged women. Touching their legs, arms, breasts unconsciously, locked onto the display happening on stage.  
Would he take any of them home tonight? Most of the females here would probably go with him if he asked. She finally understood why he participated in entertainment like this. It was basically foreplay.  
  
Bulma watched as he faced away from the woman now, on his knees, legs tucked into hers. Looking around to the women in the crowd, egging them on to scream more. They obeyed. He flipped the woman over suddenly, following her and pulling himself up behind her, he grabbed her hip with one hand, the other swiping a handful of hair. Tight ass began pumping his hips into her from behind. Gaze fixated on the movement of his hips made her mind wander to a place of lust and curiousity. Would it feel as good as it looked?  
Her hand raised up and she defeatedly fanned her own face. 

* * *

  
Fingers wrapping into the white towel his mouth snarled and laughed. Hands whacking his back as he passed.  
  
“How do you manage to always have the best sets when you’re only here once a fucking month?” A young man moaned.  
  
“Some of us just have it Will” Vegeta smirked. “And some don’t”  
  
Muffled voices caught his attention. His eyes followed the sound. Bulma flashed her media pass to the security guard. He waved her past and she stepped into the back area. Face curiously taking everything in. Tight black leather pants, heeled boots, a strapless top and alluring makeup painted another side of her he was yet to see. He hoped it was a display just for him. By the way she swung her body as she walked, sensually using the full rotation of her hips, he bet it was all for him. Or was she just worked up from watching the show?  
  
“You need security?” a high voice said, a giggle escaped too.  
  
“Yeah, it can get pretty rowdy sometimes”  
  
“You looked really good up there, like a proper stripper” Bulma said, biting her bottom lip ever so slightly as she stopped beside him.  
  
“I am a proper stripper”  
  
He nudged her playfully with his thick muscular arm.  
  
Her hand slowly traced over where he had touched her. “Wow, you really did work up a sweat”  
  
“How did you like the show? Did the crowd enjoy it”  
  
“I think you had the crowd wishing they were that woman. Your clientele is definitely in your desired age range” Bulma said.  
  
He nodded slightly. “A lot of dates come out of this gig”  
  
Quickly she shifted her mode. “Is that the reason you do this?”  
  
‘It isn’t the only reason. It helps me keep fit, I enjoy it, but of course picking up is a desired part of the job”  
  
“Do you ever pick women you are attracted to, get them up on stage? Like foreplay?”  
  
His eyes watched her mouth curve into a small smile. He was sure she enjoyed the show. “I have, in the past. It’s a good way to flirt and make someone feel special” He pushed his body forward, closer to her. “Do you want a private demonstration? For research purposes?”  
  
Unflinching her body remained cool and calm. “Not tonight, I’ve gotten what I came for, thank you for the pass” Her fingers presented the ticket around her neck. “I’m heading home now, stay out of trouble tonight”  
  
The wink she evoked made him push out the breath he had been holding in. He groaned slightly. Fucking tease. Her eyes withdrew from his gaze and her slim body began to retreat, without a command his hand softly slipped into hers of its own will. Heart pumping.  
  
“Will you need any more information from me?”  
  
A smile formed on her full, red lips. It took everything he had to hold back the urge to grab her and press his body up against her, tasting those delicious lips.   
  
“I think so, I’ll let you know in a few days”  
  
Her hand left his and she was gone. Watching her exit he ran his hand through his hair. Convinced more than ever that she was feeling it too. He decided not to let his presence slip away from her mind tonight.  
  
Hours later, laying in his bed he held his phone close to his face, taping a message into the bright screen.  
  
Vegeta: _I’m not sure I want you to give away my trade secrets, if women knew I did this as a form of picking up. They may not come to our shows_ 🤨😏  
  
Bulma😜🍑: _Oh please_ 😂 _Don’t insult their intelligence, they know why you are there, getting naked for them. Besides, an honest account may just attract a woman of your particular preference_ _  
_ _  
_Bingo. She was flirting.  
 _  
_Vegeta: _Is that so? And what would these women get from my honest account?_ _  
_ _  
_Bulma😜🍑: _Just that, honesty. Mature, intelligent women appreciate it. But, shouldn’t you be out enjoying the fruits of your labor?_ _  
_ _  
_Vegeta: _The only stimulating fruit left early._ 😏😏  
  
Bulma😜🍑: _Stimulating? That’s an interesting word to use. What was stimulating about this particular piece of fruit?_ _  
_ _  
_Vegeta: _Is this more research?_ _  
_ _  
_Bulma😜🍑: _Always_ 😉  
  
Vegeta: _The many skills they have, their intelligence, the respect they command, the control they exude. Their pert, round, perfect ass. Mmm, there are many stimulating things about this particular piece of fruit. How can you blame me for wanting a bite?_ _  
_ _  
_Hitting send made his pants tighten with excitement. She took a few moments to reply this time, too many for his liking. Heart pumping as the message appeared. _  
_ _  
_Bulma😜🍑: _Well that was a stimulating image, and definitely candid. Speaking of skills, Is this another form of flirting? You are already well versed in getting naked and flirting shamelessly, you sure are talented. Or are you just using the opportunity for practice?_ _  
_ _  
_Vegeta: _Practice? I would never practice on such a exhilarating, juicy piece of fruit. I’ve been savouring the perfect moment, when it’s ripe, I want my face covered in juice when I devour it._ _  
_ _  
_He would give anything to see her reaction, watch her face as she read his words. She was able to hide behind her phone tonight. The pause was longer this time. _  
_ _  
_Bulma😜🍑: _Wow. Ok, I need to work and you are seriously distracting me…_ _  
_ _  
_Vegeta: _Am I? A_ _welcomed distraction?_ _  
_ _  
_Bulma😜🍑: _Possibly. But I have to get back to work Vegeta, I’ll be in contact with you soon._ _  
_ _  
_Vegeta: _Goodnight Bulma_  
  


* * *

  
Pent up frustration was an ongoing problem the past week. It seemed the gym was both a welcome outlet and a form of further frustration. It was true what they said. Don’t shit where you eat. Her gym visits had increased, and so had the amount of times she had found his gaze on her. Before all of this, she had hardly noticed Vegeta. She had never contemplated younger men. Her eyes were being opened to a new perspective. Plus, his intentional, intense gaze was not to be ignored. But here she was, the fifth day in a row, trying to avoid him.  
Shit. He was free today, no client to train. Free to pour his attention all onto her. She wondered if going and saying hi might rid her of the awkward butterflies that had taken to nesting inside her. Deciding to remain professional she managed a small _friendly_ wave. Yes she was a professional. Bulma Briefs, professional.  
Her earbuds slipped into her ears comfortably. Her music already up loud, drowning out her surroundings. As she laid her items out on the floor beside the pull up bar she noticed a sign. 

Apologies to all our members, our air-con is currently undergoing  
maintenance, we apologise for any inconvenience this may cause.  
Management.

  
Fuck. Half naked men abound. Bulma, sweaty, horny and frustrated. Not a good combo.  
  
Reaching down and setting the weights up on the assisted machine, she jumped on. Setting her back muscles up she felt the urge to look up. Her eyes caught Vegeta's reflection. He was set up on a squat rack. Too many weights for her to count, which she named getfucked weight, sat on his shoulders as he tensed his glutes and hamstrings. Perfectly he lowered himself and pushed the entirety of the weight back up. Smoothly and controlled. His body did things to her that she didn’t want to admit. Even to herself. The way he could move, even with all that muscle. She couldn’t stop her perverted thoughts. Grinding and gripping her into bliss.  
Loud clangs echoed as he racked the bar. Her eyes darted up to his. He caught her. Wearing a triumphant smirk which scared her eyes away and made her face glow red. Fuck.  
  
The remainder of her strength workout was done with either her eyes closed or her vision focused on one spot within the gym. She would not be caught again. Not after those messages he sent. She had to remain professional. She abso-fucking-lutely could not sleep with her source.  
Could she?  
  
Fuck! No!  
  
Just in time, her cardio routine that ended her workout loomed. This was really where the frustration would melt away. At least for a few hours until the runner's high wore off. Eyes fixated on her phone, adding songs to her playlist queue. She made her way to the treadmills.  
A hard, tight body suddenly collided with hers. She looked up in anticipation. Met with black eyes and handsome features her blush returned. She was sure she said sorry ten times too loud. Vegeta stepped aside and let her past. Feeling his eyes burn into the back of her head she rushed to a machine. Switching it on and jumping onto it in record time.  
  
Like a bad romance novel, he picked the treadmill next to her and began running on it too. Of course he did. God damn it. Sexy prick.  
Running next to each other, she felt his heat radiating out toward her, only inches away. The fucking air-con _had_ to be down today? Vegeta reached over his body and removed his shirt, hanging it over the machine. Fuck.  
  
Her fingers reached up to her headphones and turned the volume up to max. She couldn’t bear to hear any more grunting, not today, not now. It didn’t stop her pussy pulsating between her legs however. Growing increasingly wet and swollen. Images of his body, against hers, touching, kissing, sucking, licking her. God damn, why was it so hot. This fucker was going to pay. She was in control of this situation, of her body. She’d be damned if she would let him win.  
  
Forcefully she slammed the stop button. The treadmill wound down, she had no time for it to stop. She grabbed her items and used the belts slowing movement to slip her off the end of the treadmill.  
Two could play this game. He didn’t know who he was messing with. High school gymnast Bulma was going to show him a thing or two.  
Grabbing a yoga mat, she laid it out, in full view of him. She would give him a show now. Hip stretches were a good place to start. Purposely she spread her leg and eased herself down ever so slowly. Her yoga pants pulling and shaping her ass to perfection. Just how he liked it apparently. Lining up her body so he could see the curve of her pussy lips through her tight pants. She presented herself to him.  
She couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she just had to see his face. Her head turned, eyes swinging around.  
Bingo.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes drank her in, his face contorted into a feral arousal. He looked so fucking appealing, eye fucking her body like that. His words about biting into her and covering himself in her juices pumped through her body and lit her core on fire.  
Black eyes broke from her body's snare. They landed on her bright blue gaze. They only had a moment to convey a message to each other before his foot slipped, sending him flying off the back of the treadmill.  
  
Face burning and horrified, her hand shot up to her mouth as reality came crashing down on her by proxy. What the fuck was she doing? He was a source! Bulma had never moved so quickly in her life. Mortified, she scrambled to exit the gym, avoiding all eye contact.  
  
Her car could not have been parked any further from the gym’s entrance. Rushing to find her keys, she finally managed to unlock her it, then jumped into the safety and confinement of her vehicle. She sunk into her seat and hit the window button. Opening her face back up to the outside air. Her body was throbbing, begging to be touched, to be fucked. Her need for release was the most intense she had ever felt. The burning of embarrassment was nothing compared to her longing for him.  
  
“Bulma”  
  
Hands slammed onto her car door where her window had just been.


	4. Part four - Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on this fic. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm thinking there will only be two more chapters after this one. But that may turn into three. 
> 
> Please find me on twitter 😊 @bloodpattnerbl2

Immerse Yourself  
Part 4 - Date

  
  
The crushing feeling in his chest subsided when he managed to reach her car before she had started the motor. He couldn't let it go. Saving face be damned.  
  
“Bulma” He said, hand slamming down on her opened window.  
  
Her body jumped a little, but all he could focus on was her chest rising hard. His face felt flushed with embarrassment. Never in his life had he been thrown off the back of a treadmill. A testament to how much she distracted him. Laying there on the floor behind the machine, in an instant he had pushed down the shame he felt and went after her. Taking a chance.  
Sapphire eyes found him for a moment then fell away again, her fingers were toying with each other as if she was torn. That was until she began to laugh, nervously at first. Then heavier, deep from inside her chest. His throat began to betray him as his own laughter formed behind his tongue, coughing it’s way out. He dropped beside her car, hiding his bright red face. He let go and began cracking up along with her. Releasing the tension instantly. Bulma was trying to breath her way through her giggling fit inside the car.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” She asked between breaths.  
  
“I’m not sure” He wiped a small tear away. “But every time I’m near you, my brain decides to shut down”  
  
Laughter subsided inside the small black sports car. Using his hands, he pulled himself off the car park floor.  
  
“I know what you mean,” She said quietly.  
  
Being so sexually direct was putting her in an uncomfortable situation. She was meant to be working when she was around him, he needed to start respecting that. Being so straightforward wasn’t really getting him anywhere. He decided to change tactics and prolong this feeling until she felt more comfortable engaging with him.  
  
“How is the research going?”  
  
Her blue eyes looked up at him, her embarrassment gone also. “I still need some more information and immersion material. I’ve been busy seeing lots of sources though. When are you free next?”  
  
A soft smile made his heart rate increase. She was gorgeous.  
  
“I’m free tonight? I can pick you up...”  
  
One eyebrow dropped as her face turned into a curious mask. “Like a date?”  
  
Cheekiness came tumbling out before he could catch it. “Are you asking me out on a date?”   
  
She smiled at him again. Chuckling. “Sure, let’s go on a date.” Her voice was filled with a sarcastic tone. “But, it’s purely for research and I still need to ask you some questions”  
  
“Deal”  
  
“Show me how you woo your cougars” She said, winking and offering her hand.  
  
Grabbing her hand, he shook it. Lingering a little too long, touching her hand and staring into her eyes.  
  
“See you tonight”  
  


* * *

  
  
The bag hung from the coat rack. It hadn’t moved since she last went out on a date. When was that? 6, 8 months ago? Her notepad slipped in perfectly. She turned to each side in the mirror, one last check before he arrived. Why did it matter? Was this still work, or was it more. Her dark denim jeans fit her perfectly. Her off-the-shoulder white blouse and heeled boots, left her feeling young. She didn’t need to, he did that already.   
Bulma rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Pitiful. 

Her beautiful home, full of all the stuff she could ever want, on the right side of town, working her dream job. All the boxes were ticked. She had no need for a man. She had no use for one. Why couldn’t she get him off her mind.  
Because you want him to fuck you, you thirsty bitch.  
  
As she chuckled to herself her phone pinged. A rumbling outside alerted her hearing, but she just lifted the small device to eye level and unlocked it, he was here.  
Walking outside she was met with a distressing sight. Perfectly explaining the noise she had ignored. She approached warily.  
  
“Are you for real? What if I had a dress on?” She yelled, nervously laughing over the roar of the engine.  
  
He switched the motorbike off and removed his helmet.  
  
“But you’re not wearing a dress, are you?”  
  
Cheeky shit. Pulling a backpack off his shoulder he produced a helmet for her. Thank fuck she heated her hair dead flat and left it out. Her fingers reached out for the shiny black safety equipment.  
  
“You will have to put this on too” He said, passing her the bag.  
  
Fitting both items to her body she stood beside him, trying to keep her hands busy through the anxiety.  
  
“Have you ever been on a bike before?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Hold on tight and lean with me into the corners”  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you” His hand extended out and faintly stroking her hip. “You’ll have fun, trust me”   
  
Again, her body betrayed her. Lighting up from his touch.  
For 38 years she had managed to stay off one of these death traps, now she was presented with an opportunity. Bail and go back inside, or bite the bullet and jump on. Fuck it.  
She jumped on the back, wrapping her thighs and arms around him before she chickened out. Vegeta took her sudden movement as a que for him to hurry up and get this over with. He chuckled putting his helmet on.  
  
“Don’t go too fast!” Bulma warned.  
  
His head turned, the dark helmet completely hiding his features. But she knew he was smirking.  
  


* * *

  
  
Loud piercing squeals woke something inside him. Maybe it was his love for banter. Or maybe it was the fact that, even though her shrills were loud enough to be heard through the wind and his helmet, she sounded like she was laughing.  
He accelerated, making her arms wrap tighter around him. Of course he was going to take his bike. She said it herself. He was a talented flirt. And nothing got the ball rolling quite like danger and close physical touch.  
  
They arrived in relatively the same condition as when they left her house. He had received a few small, playful slaps on his arm for going ‘too fast’. However, he just welcomed more skin contact from her.  
Cowboy boots, jeans and plaid, hay bales and country music were everywhere. The mission was to get her to laugh as much as possible. This was the perfect place to accomplish that.  
  
“What would you like to do first?”  
  
Her eyes jumped from one corner of the fair to the other. Deep blue eyes lit up as she found her target.  
  
“Let’s see how well you can _really_ move that body”  
  
Raising his eyebrow he followed her line of sight. He chuckled.  
  
“Lead the way, cowgirl”  
  
“Dork”  
  
Endearment was a good start. Finally, He was getting into a rhythm with her. Her giggle only urged him on more. Watching her hand fly out as she turned around. He desperately wanted to grab it, bring her body in close again. But he resisted against every fibre in his body. Once he started he was not going to stop.  
They walked across the fair toward the mechanical bull. Vegeta walked up and paid for two tickets alongside her protests.  
  
“This is a date, you said so yourself”  
  
“It’s purely business Vegeta” She huffed. “I can pay for myself. I can claim it”  
  
“This is how I treat all my dates, you wanted to experience it for yourself”  
  
Dipping her eyes she studied him. “Fine”  
  
“You’re going first too”  
  
“How chivalrous of you”  
  
Handing him her bag and helmet she entered the ring. Straddling the mechanical bull. He sat down, making sure not to get too comfortable. Doubtful she would last more than a few moments. The machine started up like an engine. Slow at first, her hips rolled along with it. Well damn, she was good.  
The faster it bucked, the tighter her grip became. He could see her thighs squeezing. Her hips rolled with the punches. Of course, after that display at the gym earlier in the day. He was convinced she also knew how to move her body. Lips sucked in air as he let out a tiny groan. His pants began filling out with his cock at the memory. It seems blowing his load twice had done nothing to curb his desire for her. How could it, he needed the real thing. Over and over.  
Bulma was approaching 8 seconds. She was good. Just as he finished his thought she was tossed from the fake bull.  
Laughing he stood up, holding out her items. She jumped the gate and ran over to him.  
  
“Impressive Briefs”  
  
“Beat 7.01 seconds, _cowboy_ ”  
  
Handing her their items he entered the ring. Determined to beat her. Bragging rights for the rest of the night were hanging in the balance.  
He threw his leg over the machine and got into position. Holding on with one hand the bull started up. Bucking and flipping him around. His legs held on as tight as they could. Shit, it was a good workout if nothing else.  
He was thrown from the bull, he immediately sat up looking at the clock.  
  
“4.23 ladies and gents”  
  
His face spun around to find Bulma’s, she was laughing hard.  
  
“What the fuck…” He murmured.  
  
Making his way back over to her, she couldn’t or didn’t want to contain her grin.  
  
“Wow, that was...terrible”  
  
“How the hell did you make that look so easy?”  
  
“My parents have a ranch, I’ve had a few goes at a mechanical bull in my time”  
  
“Cheater”  
  
Giggling, again, damn it just lit him up. Fuck he wanted to kiss her.  
  
“Are you hungry?” He asked.  
  
“Ravenous”  
  
Settling for hotdogs, they added their toppings and made their way to a table to eat.  
  
“So, I need to know. In your experience... Is part of this preference for older women about having a sugar momma?”  
  
Offense wasn’t something he was used to feeling. But it bucked at his chest. “I have my own money, I don’t need money” He said, scrunching up his rubbish in his hands.  
  
“I wasn't inferring you did. I’m just curious”  
  
“Well, sure, It’s nice to be taken care of. Sometimes I pay for dinner, sometimes they do. I’m sometimes the gift giver, and sometimes the gift receiver. It should be equal. It is equal”  
  
“That’s an attractive attitude to have”  
  
A slow tempo started on the overhead speakers, sitting just above them. His attention left her for a moment. Then returned with an ingenious idea.  
  
“If this was a date, I would ask you to dance”  
  
He caught her off guard, food still in her mouth. She snorted out air, coughing the food from her lungs while she hid her face from him. Chuckling and getting up, he went and sat around her side of the table beside her. He tapped her on the back.  
  
“You’re not meant to breath it in”  
  
“Oh shut up, you dork” She finally said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
He put his elbows up on the table and grinned at her.  
  
“Do you usually slow dance with your dates? You really do like to make them feel special, don’t you?”  
  
“Wasted opportunity if I didn’t, right?”  
  
“Sure” Her hand pushed back hair behind her ear. “Especially since you can dance”  
  
“So dance with me then”  
  
She looked up at him, a cynical smile curving her sweet lips. “You don’t give up do you?”  
  
“Wasted opportunity on your part, honestly”  
  
“Oh, more research?”  
  
He stood up, offering his hand to her. She continued to furrow her eyebrows dubiously.  
  
“Worried you’ll enjoy it Briefs?”  
  
Her lungs pushed out a laugh as her head turned away again. Her mind obviously running through the scenario. Her blues eyes came back around and she took his hand.  
  
“Stop calling me that, it makes me sound like your elder”  
  
Leading her out to a small patch of grass, his free hand slipped over her waist pulling her close. Her goofy laugh was freed from her throat as she blushed. He moved his feet and his hips in time with the smooth tempo.  
  
“Feeling special yet?”  
  
“Shut up”  
  
As her sentence finished he lent his chest into her. Bending his neck down and placing his mouth near her ear. Her hair smelt of berries and vanilla. Fuck, he would love to know how the rest of her body smelt. Her body shivered in his arms, making his cock twinge again. Hopeful to be released soon.   
  
“Why do you think you gravitate towards older women? Why do they fit into your life so well?”  
  
Using his hand he pushed her hip gently, swinging her out and pulling her back in.  
  
“I have a fast paced lifestyle, I am driven. They can keep up with me”  
  
“So not after arm candy?”  
  
“Tch.”  
  
The music switched gears, Guitar riffs erupted as it changed to an upbeat song and sped up considerably. He led her body around, pushing and pulling her. Her face muscles were no longer able to contain her smile. It broke through as she spun around.  
  
“Answer me one thing?” He asked.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“After researching for your work, are you attracted to younger men?”  
  


* * *

  
  
Heart thumping she followed his gaze, still moving around the small patch of grass. His masculine aftershave and tight, ripped body sending pleasure waves throughout her body.  
  
“I’ve only ever been with men my own age”  
  
“Well that doesn’t really answer the question”  
  
 _Thump._  
  
“What is the question?”  
  
Eyes searched his face, reading the unspoken messages. Typically he smirked. Cheeky, sexy shit.  
  
“Would you like to try one?”  
  
Deflect. Resist. “Try one, what?”  
  
“Having sex with a younger man, see what it is like?”  
  
Her throat seemed to close up, his body came close again. Hard but fluid. Remain professional, she repeated in a mantra. Resist.  
  
“Maybe, If I was attracted to one”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
She played the oblivious card, running out of options. “Am I what?”  
  
“Stop dodging my questions... Shit, are you attracted to one?”  
  
“I thought you like direct women?”  
  
“You are direct Bulma”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“Your body speaks too, you know that right? Your display in the gym was a pretty direct message”  
  
Memories, not just from her mind, but her whole body flooded her system. She was beyond the point of blushing. The blood had pooled elsewhere. Damn it. Her body spun out away from him again, a strong arm never really releasing her brought her right back in. Her body pleasing to get closer, to have the material between them ripped away.  
  
“So we _are_ talking about me?”  
  
“Obviously” He growled into her ear. “Sometimes I like chasing too” His deep husky voice vibrated inside her body.   
  
“You think I’m playing a game?”  
  
“No, I know you are working, but”  
  
He took a long breath in. Time stopped. Damn it, don’t stop fucking talking. But what?  
  
“But?” She asked.  
  
“Is work the only thing holding you back? This professional relationship will end soon, then what?”  
  
“Yes, it will end soon” The music slowed down once more. “Then… I don’t know”   
  
He moved in closer to her. “I want to kiss you. I also want to respect your professional boundaries, but I can’t hold myself back for much longer,” his hot breath on her skin made her body shudder.  
  
“Vegeta, I…”  
  
A tap on the top of her head made her attention switch from him to the dark night sky. Her hands left his body. Another drop hit her hairline. Was it rain?  
Before her thoughts could be gathered the downpour began. Heavy deluge immediately soaking them. The smell of fresh rain overwhelmed her senses.  
  
“Shit!” She tried covering her head with her hands.  
  
“Come on”  
  
Grabbing her hand and retrieving their items from the table, he led her toward the exit. Not letting up at all, the rain continued as they sprinted toward the gate opening. Her heart was pumping, adrenaline polluting her blood, muscles buzzing from his touch, thoughts racing from his words, she couldn’t stop laughing. Pure unadulterated euphoria surged through her.  
They passed a big old tree, it’s leaves and branches condensed and thick.  
  
“Hold up,” Bulma said, reaching out for his hand and pulling him to a stop.  
  
Being led by her now, he turned to face her. “The bike is just over there”  
  
“Let’s just see if it will stop”  
  
Looking down her hand was still in his, he had intertwined his fingers in hers. Softly rubbing his skin on hers. A pulsating sensation pumped between her thighs. Holding hands, really, that’s what has you going? How old are you?  
The internal monologue quietened down as her body shivered hard. From her wet clothes and the chemicals being released into her system. His hand slid up tenderly, stroking her cheek and cupping her cheek. Against her better judgement she slipped her hand over his, and looked into his eyes.  
  
“Fuck I want to kiss you so badly” His husky voice sounded again.  
  
She moaned unreservedly. His forehead rested on hers. Both their breathing intensified. The spark going between them undeniable. How could something feel so good and hurt at the same time. The tension was deafening inside her body, making her tense up.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Then do it”  
  
Urgently his hands grabbed her face and he pulled her into him. His lips, while soft, were still powerful and hungry. Her hands searched out for his hot, wet skin and wrapped around his neck, sneaking into his hair and pulling him closer. His groaning only made her feverishly push back on him. His teeth softly sunk into her bottom lip, pulling, teasing. He let go and she pushed her tongue eagerly between his lips, wildly caressing as his tongue pushed back.  
So drunk on the moment, she hadn’t noticed the rain had slowed almost to a stand still.  
  
Her body protested as she pulled away slightly. More, she needed more. Watching his eyes open and his alluring features change from pleasure to confusion, she let go of his hair and stepped backwards. Her hands came up to her chest in protection.  
  
For a moment he just stood there taking her in. “We should get out of these wet clothes”  
  
Her body shivered, again, in agreement.  
  
“I don’t have any spare clothes”  
  
“I have some you can borrow at my apartment, it’s only a few blocks away from here”  
  
His apartment? His clothes, oh shit. Alarm bells from her logical self were sounding.  
  
“Ok, let’s go”  
  
She ignored them and gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏😏🥵🥵
> 
> Anyone else hot in here?


	5. Part 5 - You fit perfectly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back writing this fic again. So sorry for the delay. 🙌🙌🙌
> 
> Quick recap - Vegeta and Bulma had flirted shamelessly, until it came to a head while they both had a hot, steamy gym session. Vegeta so distracted by our hot BAMF Bulma, he fell off the treadmill.  
> Bulma agreed to a date with him, which he rocked up to on a motorbike. After showing him up on a mechanical bull, their date was rained out. Forcing them to run. Finally Bulma gave in and kissed him, then agreed to go back to his place.
> 
> So... S.O.fucking.S .... y'all, this was steamy to write. *fans self*  
> Enjoy it!! 
> 
> 🔞🔞🔞💦💦💦💦

Immerse Yourself  
Part 5 -You fit perfectly

Her body had been shivering from her drenched clothes. The sight of her, wet, shaking before him. It was too much. He longed for her.  
  
“Fuck, I want to kiss you so bad” He said, leaning over and touching his forehead to hers. Their lips so close he could feel her hot breath being pushed against his wet skin. Her body tensed under him, his hands still intertwined in hers.  
  
“Then do it”  
  
It was all he needed to hear from her. His body moved without questions, locking her into one of the most delirious kiss he had ever had. He wanted this woman so bad.  
In a matter of minutes they had pulled up to his apartment. Sufficiently soaked from the ride through the streets.  
He couldn’t even bear to look at her as he grabbed the helmet from her. Her stunning eyes expressing her thoughts, full lips slightly opened to allow her laboured breath out. Her hair, wet and plastered to her face, her skin showing through her wet top. Everything about her was so alluring, especially when she wasn’t trying. Unable to trust himself, he led her inside, just holding her hand. Worried he would take her there and then, out in the open if he looked back at her, even for a second.  
  
Were his steps always this long? They just kept going, endlessly. Or was his mind slowing down time. Still unhinged from her body pressed against him no doubt. Even though the rain and wind made the short ride on his bike absolutely freezing, their body's were on fire. Her legs squeezed hard and her grip around his waist noticeably tighter this time. 

  
Hardly containing his hot panting, Vegeta slipped his key into the lock, leading her inside his apartment.  
  
“Let me get you some dry clothes” He said, dropping his keys into a small bowl next to the door.  
  
“Ok”  
  
Ok? That was it? Was she regretting this decision?  
  
Fuck he hoped not.  
  
Her presence in his mind was getting to crisis levels. He wanted more, he needed it.  
Disappearing into his bedroom, he started pacing back and forth for a few moments. Trying to gain back control of his thoughts. Honestly, he wanted to respect her job. But at the same time, his body screamed for her.  
Running his hands through his hair, he approached his dresser. What was going through her head? Should he initiate another kiss? Touch her?  
In the past, winging it worked well, reading the woman expertly in front of him. But this time all his confidence to read her was tarnished by his all encompassing, stinging need. What other choice did he have than to just face her? Go with it, _she_ had decided to come back after all. Finally, grabbing old clothes out for Bulma, he returned to his living room, finding her browsing through photos scattered around the walls.  
  
“Here you go” He said hand outstretched.  
  
Bulma’s attention fell onto him, she met his gaze and smiled. Without saying a word, her body began to stalk toward him. Stopping only inches from his face, she raised her arms.  
  
A moment of confusion was soon dissolved as his mind clicked over in understanding. He threw the clothes onto the lounge and stepped even closer, his face dipping and slipping in beside hers. Hot air tingling the other’s skin into a frenzy. Enveloping his arms around her, the electrifying feeling of her eyes impaling into him made his whole body shudder. grasping her shirt he began lifting the wet material from her body.

  
“Is this ok?” He asked, his fingers dragging up her sides.”Doing _this_?” He said, suggesting she wasn’t getting undressed to just get back into dry clothes.  
  
The shirt covered her face for a moment, hiding her immediate response. Giving her time to consider her next words carefully, and creating a handicap for him. After the material was removed from her completely, the wet heavy material slapped as it connect with his cold hard floorboards.  
Before he met her eyes again, he absorbed as much of her glistening, supple wet skin as he could. Her tits were fucking perfect, shaped into soft mounds. They certainly weren’t fake. Fuck they would look amazing bouncing around while he drilled into her. Flicking back up, he met her gaze. Her eyes glowed with a burning hunger.  
  
Fuck. This _was_ ok. No more holding back.  
  
“I’m at your apartment aren’t I?” She purred, her lip curved to the side. Hands grabbing heavily at his own soaked top. “What are you going to do with me now I’m here?”  
  
“Oh fuck, Bulma” He groaned hard. “You have no idea”  
  
“Tell me”  
  
He gripped her waist like a vice grip, if only to stop them from ripping the rest of her clothes from her. And maybe to stop his hands trembling too.  
  
Maybe.  
  
There was no fucking way he was going to punk out. Especially now he had her in front of him, responding exactly how he had dreamt and wished she would. Vegeta knew exactly what he wanted to do with her. To her.  
  
“ _Enough_ talk Bulma Briefs, how about I show you?”   
  
As if reading his thoughts, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Ok”  
  
At the conclusion of her affirmation. His hands swung to her ass. Grabbing flesh through her tight jeans and squeezing tightly, he forced the weight of her lower body up onto his hips. A little yelp escaped her. He presumed at being picked up so easily. He had heard it a million times before on stage.  
  
“Oh my god”  
  
He felt the smirk start inside his mind as it escaped to his jaw. How many times had she imagined him picking her up after watching his show. She had been right, it truly was foreplay. He would love to know what she fantasised about, so he could overwhelm her senses by making them come true.  
  
“Look at that, you fit _perfectly_ ” He growled, rolling her hips in his grip. Forcing her core to drag across him.  
  
“Holy shit” She moaned  
  
With a few steps he was behind his sofa, easing her torso onto the back cushions. Body rippling down in a sway, one of her hands reached up to her forehead. Her face flushed red with passion. God-fucking-damn she looked so irresistible. Hands were all over her, touching, grabbing, slapping her bouncing mounds. Her hands locked firmly around his forearms. Mouth curved in moans and pleas. Without any more suggestions from his hands, her hips rolled down and back up over his cock, sliding her cunt across him.  
In pure adulterated lust he gripped her bra where both cups met, with a significant force he pulled it down. Releasing her glorious tits from their cage.  
  
“Fucking hell” He said, leaning down and taking her full flesh and pert nipples inside his mouth. “You’re a fucking goddess Bulma”   
  
Slender fingers made their way through his hair as he bit and sucked at her. Pulling him hard up to her again. The impossibility of kissing any harder than a moment ago was somehow met. They found a new pace, laced with intense pinning that had lasted weeks. Finally tasting each other. She reciprocated his fever, pressing her wet tongue urgently inside his mouth. Soft moans making him fucking wild.  
  
“The things I’ve thought about doing to you” He groaned through their licks. “Do you know how much you turn me on?”  
  
“Fuck, Vegeta” She pulled away. “We shouldn’t, oh my god...”  
  
“You don’t want to?”  
  
She bit her lower lip hard, contemplating and groaning.  
  
“Yes. Fuck yes”  
  
He kissed her hard again. The red lipstick she wore was all over his face, exactly how her wetness was about to cover his.  
Pulling her up off the back of the couch, he retreated slightly. Bending his knees and resting a tight arm against her back. He lowered them both to the floor. Her head flung back in his embrace, completely trusting him with her body. Breathing intensified between them, both desperate for more air to oxygenate their pulsing, hot bodies.. Like some of the women at his shows, her hips naturally girated against him. Back arching, hands grabbing and pulling him closer.  
Laying, wriggling on her back now. He could finally use his strong calloused hands to trace a pathway for his lips.  
  
“Vegeta..”  
  
Hips thrust into her, alerting her to his extremely hard dick. “Fuck” She moaned as his rhythm fell deliciously into her own. Her chest was rolling along with her hard breathing, little sweet moans penetrating his ears.  
  
Upping his tempo, he slid his whole body down hers. One hand grasping the button of her jeans, with ease her flicked the small piece of metal from its cage. The slacked pants came down off her hips easily with one more tug. Back on his haunches now, he grabbed the material covering each leg and pulled. Her hips obediently raised, allowing them to slide off her.  
Seductively, she watched him discard them as he returned his hands to her thighs. Her hunger was ever evident. Putting pressure on them to spread, she again, complied.  
Black laced panties contained her soaked cunt. Moving his face toward her, he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue firmly against her folds through the flimsy material.  
  
Loudly she proclaimed her approval of his face between her legs. “Fuck!”  
  
Her hot flesh radiated through the barrier. The lace already wet with her juices. Burying his mouth and nose into her, inhaling her scent into his lungs hard. Savouring every fucking second.  
  
“You smell so fucking good” He flicked his dark eyes to look up to her. “Can I taste you?”  
  
Something strange flashed across her face. Instantly she retreated from him, leaving his hands cupping the cool air in the wake of her body.  
  
“We shouldn’t be... fuck! What am I doing?” She moaned, grabbing at her clothes that had been thrown about his apartment.  
  
“Wait, Bulma…”  
  
“I’m sorry, Vegeta." She said, hyperventilating. "Holy shit!”  
  
His balls raged inside his pants, begging him to tell them this was a sick joke. His cock raged along with them.  
  
“It’s ok, I’m sorry if I went too far” He forced himself to say.  
  
“No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here” She said, trying to put her wet jeans back on. “Fuck”  
  
Quickly he got back on his feet and grabbed the clothes from the couch. Guilt rising up from the depths of his horny soul. He had promised himself he would respect her and her work. "Fuck"  
  
Fuck indeed.  
  
“At least put these on” He offered.  
  
The darkness of the night and storm did nothing to dampen her radiant blue eyes. They connected with his, calming with his words. A soft smile spreading across her smudged red lips.  
  
“Thank you”  
  
Accepting his clothes, her thumb rose to his lip, wiping away the evidence of her lipstick.  
  
“That’s a nice colour on you”  
  


* * *

  
After one of the most excruciating rides home, she said goodbye to her sexy source and slammed his huge manly truck door closed. The truck pulling away once she had unlocked her door.  
  
He had apologised again before she retreated. Thick with remorse for letting himself go too far. But honestly, she didn’t feel he needed to apologise. Knowing how much he wanted her. Not to mention the respect he showed, after she pulled away, was the most intoxicating thing a man had ever done. Normally a guilt trip for getting him revved up, and backing out would have exploded out of any other male. But he really did respect her. His actions spoke louder than any of his words did.  
  
Shutting her heavy wooden door behind her, she whacked her stupid head against it. Then a few extra times for good measure.  
Defeated and horribly turned on. She took herself to her bathroom and showered. Washing away her perceived sins. Her big soft bed called out her name as she plunged into its comforting, all encompassing mattress.  
Naturally she picked her phone up from the bedside table, unhooking it from the charging cord. He hadn’t texted her.  
Fuck.  
  
Bulma: _Hey look, I’m really sorry about tonight. It was my fault._ _  
_ _  
_ Popping her phone back she buried her face into her pillow and screamed out in frustration. Her pussy would not let her forget this any time soon. She was going to have to do something about it in order to sleep.  
The way he moved above her, handled her, ground on her. His dirty, _fucking_ mouth. God. She had never been so enthralled with a man before. He really knew how to make her feel sexy. Wanted.  
  
A loud piercing ring brought her from her thoughts.  
  
“Hi” She said coyly, answering the phone.  
  
“Hey” He said softly. “Look, you don’t have to apologise. You’ve said no to me enough t…”  
  
“Vegeta, I want to fuck you”  
  
He let out a long sigh. “Don’t say that! Fuck, after I just dropped you home”  
  
“But we can’t, at least, until this story is done with” She sighed. "I don't know, I just can't"  
  
Again he sighed. More frustration this time embedded in it. “So what do you want from me?”  
  
“Come to the launch party, it’s in two weeks time”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Bulma are you asking me on a date?”  
  
It escaped her before she could catch it. She laughed hard.  
  
“Yes it’s a date”  
  
“What do I wear?”  
  
“A suit”  
  
“Ok”  
  
“Cool”  
  
Silence radiated again. She bit her lip, unable to let herself say what she really wanted to. She was a professional. Yes, she was. However, she was also a hot red-blooded woman, who was deeply attracted to the man on the other side of the phone.  
Hormones rushed back into her system.  
She was in luck, however, because he didn’t seem to have a filter like she did.  
  
“I’ve never been this attracted to anyone Bulma. I really want to fuck you, over and over again. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop”  
  
A smile invaded her face, grinning she giggled. “Me either”  
  
“You are so fucking sexy” His voice dropped low, a pulsating moan traced after his words.  
  
Her eyebrow raised in curiousity. Was he?  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
“Yes Bulma?”  
  
“Are you stroking your cock right now?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Can you blame me?”  
  
No, no she couldn’t. The enormity of being inside his apartment, his face immersed between her legs. Honestly, it had freaked her out. Her job was important to her and in the moment, after a loss of inhibitions, fear came roaring back.  
But now in the privacy of her room. His husky voice on the other end of her phone. It felt, safe. Plus, she knew he was pulling his dick over her. His need so desperate, It was intoxicating. Her own desires had been flamed and she could not extinguish them. At least, not yet.  
Rolling onto her back, she gave in. Slipping her hand inside her silky shorts. Slicking her fingers in her own wetness.  
  
“No” She moaned. “I can’t blame you”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Finishing what you started”  
  
“Oh fuck” He said, she could hear the hip thrust from her side of the phone. “I’m so fucking turned on right now. Thinking of you touching yourself, your wet pussy”  
  
“And you did such a great job of making me wet, Vegeta”  
  
“Oh yeah? Tell me what you would want me to do if I was with you right now?”  
  
She threw her head back and groaned in pain. “Uh, this is torture”  
  
“Tell me”  
  
“Your face between my legs was pretty good”  
  
“Mmm, you smelt so fucking good. I can’t wait to taste you properly. have you so wet its slicks down past your asshole and onto the bedsheets”  
  
She pushed two of her finger tips inside herself, feeling her spongy walls, coating her fingers further. “Oh my god”  
  
“Lick and suck at your cunt until you cum all over my face. Oh fuck” He groaned. “I love licking pussy”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. And I’m good at it too”  
  
Laughter erupted again. “I can’t wait to test out that claim”  
  
He laughed this time. “I can’t wait to feel how tight you are, I bet you would feel fucking amazing wrapped around my cock”  
  
She heard him pumping his cock this time, it sounded exactly how a cock thrusting into a pussy sounded. Wet and sticky. Her thoughts went wild. She wished she had gotten to see his cock before she shut it all down.  
  
Fucking idiot.  
  
“I wish I got to see your cock”  
  
“You’ll have to wait, punishment for making me wait”  
  
“I bet you have a gorgeous cock” She said, slipping her fingers out of her slit and encircling her clit, spreading them apart and stroking the side of her swollen bud.  
  
“Mmmm, It would look better stretching out your cunt”  
  
“Oh my god, you are so dirty”  
  
“You have no idea”  
  
“I’m so fucking turned on right now”  
  
“I want to hear you cum, let me imagine it is me doing it”  
  
“It is because of you. I’m sure you could make me cum”  
  
“I know I could Bulma, but you won’t let me” He hissed through gritted teeth. “I think I'll have to punish you for that”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m going to destroy you”  
  
Throbbing muscles inside her propelled her closer to climax. “Yes please” She whispered into the phone as she shut her eyes. Imagine him naked on top of her, grabbing at her as his expert hip thrust into her.  
  
“Fuck, you are so sexy”  
  
“I’m close” She admitted.  
  
“Same”  
  
“Vegeta?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I have a thing for having cum shot onto my face” She purred. “I love being on my knees and have a big load exploded all over me”  
  
“Ohhh f...fuck” He groaned loudly, picking up his own tempo. “You are such a fucking naughty girl”  
  
“Stick my tongue out hungrily waiting for your hot cum”  
  
Her pussy clenched as she slipped fingers inside herself, her other hand moving to her clit. Rubbing again to climax.  
  
“You are a fucking goddess, I’m going to cum so fucking hard”  
  
“Cum for me Vegeta” She moaned, her own climax rising.  
  
“Fuck” He growled. “Fuck! I’m cumming”  
  
Her walls snared her fingers as she also fell over the edge. Listening to the hot personal trainer yell in pleasure, because of her. His grunts were such a fucking turn on. All of them for her.  
Her own orgasm ripped through her, sending delicious pulses through her body. Making her quiver and yelp.  
  
“Fuck” She heard him breath through the phone.  
  
“Oh my god” She echoed.  
  
“You are so fucking hot Bulma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀 
> 
> Don't forget a comment on your way out


End file.
